¿Cambio de parejas?
by Bullfight30stm
Summary: ¿que pasaría si intentando olvidar a Alec, Magnus considera la posibilidad de esta con Simon, y Alec tratando de reconquistarlo termina con Camille? Además de que Sebastian eIsabelle comienzan a pasar tiempo muy juntos...


**CAPÍTULO 1 Bromas del Destino**

* * *

Magnus llegó cerro la puerta de su apartamento, en todo el camino solo pensaba en Alec, en su expresión al dejarlo pero no cometería el error de pasar por alto que alguien se tratase de meter en su vida o su inmortalidad, aunque él ya había buscado opciones incluso por eso quería el libro Blanco, pero ya era muy tarde, Alec se equivoco y tiene que pagar las consecuencias, así como Camille hace muchos años y él no perdona así de fácil.

"¿Por qué no me puede llegar una solución a la puerta de mi casa?" pensó para sí mismo. Y todavía no se acababa de preguntar por segunda vez por qué no era tan fácil cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta. "Debe ser Alec, Magnus no te dejes convencer"

Y cuando abrió no era exactamente lo que esperaba ¿podría ésta ser su solución?

* * *

Izzy estaba en la habitación de Simon, sabía que no estaría en su casa y era probable que estuviera con su hermana pero quería hablar con él, para colmo se había quedado sin batería para llamarle.

Necesitaba hablar con Simon, estar con él. Estaba feliz porque Jace estaba bien al igual que Clary, aunque Sebastian hubiera huido; Sebastian quien mato a su hermano, quien le mintió para acercarse a su familia, y también que fingiera ser alguien que no era matando al verdadero Sebastian Verlac y siendo un completo gilipollas que quiere crear una nueva raza de cazadores de sombras. Cada vez que pensaba en él solo sentía odio y una ligera atracción incondicional, malditamente se le seguía haciendo condenadamente atractivo.

Un sonido proveniente de afuera la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Jordan?

Todo estaba en silencio ahora y eso le incomodaba, se sentía observada en la oscuridad.

-¿Jor…- En las sombras una figura se apareció y ahora estaban cara a cara. Ella no podía distinguir quien era, él estaba a espaldas de la ventana y la luz de afuera dificultaba su visión, pero algo si podía ver, la luz de la Luna reflejada en su blanco y perfecto cabello, después pudo ver su sonrisa burlona y el ligero brillo de sus ojos y supo quien estaba parado enfrente de ella. Sebastian.

* * *

-¡CAMILLE!

Alec estaba furioso como era de esperarse, la vampiresa le contó sus conversaciones, todo lo que hablaron sobre volver mortal a Magnus, ¡al mismo Magnus Bane! y ahora él no quería verlo ni en pintura. Todo por culpa de ella, de Camille. Quien iba a desear estar muerta después de todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

Una risa se escuchaba a lo lejos pero se fue acercando gradualmente hasta que se detuvo a espaldas del chico.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sonaba eufórico, herido pero enojado, MUY enojado.

-No recuerdo haberte prometido que no lo haría, además porque pensarías que mi lealtad estaba de tu lado?- Ella en cambio sonaba divertida, de verdad estaba disfrutando el momento.

Alec se volteo para mirarla de frente, ella estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba sus filosos colmillos y esto lo inquieto. Solo un poco.

-¿Además del hecho de que te salve la vida? ¿Lo olvidas?- Dijo recuperando la compostura.

-Tu decidiste hacerlo, pequeño cazador, yo no te debo nada.

-Prometiste que me ayudarías con Magnus.

-Solo te dije que sabía una forma de que estuvieran juntos, nunca prometí que te ayudaría a lograr que estuvieran juntos y no haría nada para evitarlo.

-Ahora las cosas están mucho peor que antes y ¡todo es tu culpa!

-¿MI culpa?- soltó una pequeña risa que no trato de ocultar- la razón por la que Magnus esta enojado contigo, pequeño, es que te metiste en sus asuntos y YO no te obligue a nada.

-Tu…

Ya nadie supo que era lo que Alec le iba a contestar. Camille lo silencio de un modo que solo ella sabe, del modo en que ella sabe que puede hacer callar a cualquier hombre, Camille lo besaba.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Magnus sonaba molesto, pero a Simon le dio igual. Había ido hasta ahí buscando a Izzy, últimamente sentía que ella de verdad le necesitaba y eso le gustaba porque sabía que ella al fin se estaba abriendo con él y quería ser merecedor de esa confianza, por eso estaba ahí en la puerta de este mago, buscando mas confianza, porque él necesitaba saber que era necesario para alguien y éste fue el único lugar en el que pudo buscarla, su celular probablemente estaba sin batería ya que no le contestaba, no podía ir al instituto y fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió ya que prácticamente ahora todos vivían ahí desde que Sabastian y Jace habían ido en busca de Clary.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, y qué ¿no puedo venir a visitar a mi brujo favorito?-Magnus lo veía con cara de pocos amigos, Simon suspiro –Esta bien, estoy buscando a Iz, ¿esta aquí?, dime que si porque no me queda otro lugar donde buscarla y sinceramente…

-No esta aquí y no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

La decepción en el rostro de Simon era obvia, en verdad esperaba encontrar a Issabelle.

-Y no puedes localizarla con uno de tus asombrosos e increíbles hechizos?- El rostro de Magnus le dijo que no estaba de humor para bromas ni para nada, asi que lo dejo- OK creo que mejor me voy.- Estaba dando la vuelta cuando Magnus lo detuvo.

-Espera…- los grandes ojos de gato lo miraron durante un instante con ¿satisfacción?- No, nada olvídalo.

Simon se encogió de hombros y se marcho, dejando a Magnus apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo a la nada, solo el lugar en el que solo hace un momento había estado el vampiro. "Inmortal ¿eh?" sonrió para sí por la loca idea que ahora recorria su mente, por esta broma del destino "¿Estas jugando conmigo?"

* * *

Isabelle estaba en shock, lentamente empezó a retroceder hasta que sus piernas chocaron con algo y ese algo era el sofá, gracias al Ángel, necesitaba sentarse, pero antes de hacerlo se acordó de con quien estaba y no pensaba parecer débil frente a él. Se enderezo y levanto la cara desafiándolo, pero que diablos hacia aquí? Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, lo intentaba y nada asi que volvió a cerrar la boca haciendo más grande la satisfacción y la sonrisa de Sebastian. Si lo que quería era sorprenderla lo logro.

-No piensas decir nada, querida.

Esto parecía una broma porque momentos antes había estado pensando en él y el hecho de que estuviera justo ahí era una pésima jugada del destino o lo que sea que lo hubiera traído hasta aquí. Pero ¿qué era ese algo? Aquí vivian Jordan y Simon, no era posible que supiera sore Maia. Y no recuerdo que Simon me hubiera dicho que se hubieran vuelto amigos.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué buscas a Simon?

-Te equivocas querida.

-Entonces es ¿Jordan? ¿él que tiene que ver contigo? Y deja de decirme querida.

-¿Qué te hace creer que vengo por un sucio subterraneo? Queri..- suspiro con diversión – En todo caso te equivocas, no vine por tus "amigos"- la manera en que escupió la palabra amigos la hizo sentirse enferma, y se alegraba por un momento de que Simon no estuviera ahí por miedo a lo que le podría hacer, lo extraño es que ella sabe que si él la quisiera muerta fácilmente lo estaría, aunque daba crédito a la sucia forma en que a él le gustaba jugar antes con sus victimas. Pero fueron las palabras que dijo a continuación las que la sacaron de esos pensamientos y la llenaron de miles de dudas- Vine por ti, amor.

-Jo, claro y ¿por qué lo harías? En todo caso yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte o por lo menos que quiera darte o si quiera que merezcas- Se recupero pronto y no podía dejar la burla aunque seguía teniendo la duda de por qué la quería o lo más probable solo estaba jugando con ella.

-Te restas importancia, en realidad eres muy necesaria para mi.

-Oh ahora entiendo.

-¿En serio?- Tenía una sonrisa picara.

-Claro, me necesitas para acercarte a Jace y a Clary, entonces que piensas hacer? Secuestrarme? No hay forma en la que yo te ayude y lo sabes, asi como tampoco voy a dejar que te me acerques y menos sin luchar.

- Que agresiva resultaste, pero ¿sabes?, es lo que más me gusta de ti.

- Deja los juegos a un lado- Iz se acercó desafiante, un momento después también Sebastian dio un paso en su dirección.

- No son juegos, tu sabes lo hermosa que eres?

- Eso nunca te ha importado, además entiendo el por qué quieres a Clary, tu enferma idea de una familia unida, no es que quede mucha familia que unir- se mofó pero aun así no fue capaz de borrar la molesta sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- y la verdad no entiendo el porqué de Jace, pero sé que yo no estoy incluida en ninguno de tus bizarros intereses.

-¿Por qué tan segura de eso?

-¿Me equivoco?- pregunto incrédula.

-Digamos que tienes razón con tu razón del por qué quiero a Clary que en realidad no es muy diferente de Jace, ya que lo considero un hermano adoptivo…

-Jace no es tu hermano, es MIO, tu no eres nada de él y no mereces serlo de Clary- Isabelle exploto. Y ahora si logro causar efecto en él. En un movimiento rápido e tenía su mano alrededor de la suave y delicada piel de su cuello provocando que se tensara y él pareció sentirlo porque aflojo un poco pero no del todo, pero he aquí el dilema ¿por qué?

- Enserio logras descontrolarme y aun así no lo entiendes? Como te iba diciendo en ellos solo veo familia, pero necesito más que solo familia y sé que es lo que muy dentro de tu ser sientes por mi.

- Debe ser MUY dentro de mí ser.

-Escucha querida porque solo te lo ofreceré esta vez, te quiero, para que me acompañes por esta nueva generación que quiero lograr, sé que tendré éxito y te voy a querer a mi lado, de mi lado.- sonrió con ironía pero su sonrisa desapareció nuevamente, quería demostrarle que hablaba muy seriamente.- Eres una mujer fuerte de carácter memorable, no pasas desapercibida y eso me gusta de ti.

- Hay un problema, dejando fuera el hecho de que por ti solo siento odio y desprecio…

-No es necesario mentir, ya no más- se acercó lentamente y la beso de una manera tan gentil que la hizo sentirse confusa, y aunque estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él, al final nada importo y se rindió ante el deseo que la cercanía de Sebastian le provocaba, por ese momento se olvido de todo, de Simon, de Max y todo el dolor que le causaba.

* * *

Alec se trato de alejar con todas sus fuerzas pero ella siendo una vampiresa era mucho más fuerte que él. Pero ella pareció acceder después de un momento.

-¿qué demonios haces?¿por qué lo hiciste?

- No exageres cazador solo fue un beso.- A la mención de esto el chico se ruborizo y al tener una piel tan blanca como la que él tenía se hizo muy notable para Camille.- ¿Sabes? Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón…

-¡Basta! No tienes derecho de… ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

- Tranquilízate, todavía no lo entiendes?

- ¿Cómo supones que voy a entenderlo?

- Quieres que te ayude con Magnus ¿no? Esta es mi manera de hacerlo.

- A qué te refieres.

- ¡Por favor! Enserio debo explicarlo?- Cam se veía divertida y emocionada, claro en qué saldría beneficiada ella era su propio secreto. Después de la pequeña pausa de suspenso finalmente le dijo su pequeño plan resumido en una sola palabra.- Celos.


End file.
